


Solstice Wreath

by MistressKat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, M/M, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: The wreath was on the door when Monroe got home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pushkin666 and I wrote ficlets to same fandom and prompt (for this one the prompt was ‘bonding’)

The wreath was on the door when Monroe got home: a large circle of mistletoe and heartease, with roses woven in like blood-red berries amidst the green. He stared at it for a long time, breathing in the heavy, dark scent that seemed to seep right through his skin, into his very marrow.  
  
It was a Solstice Wreath. For intention and transformation, a question only Wesen kind would even know how to ask.  
  
Wesen and perhaps someone with a trailer full of Wesen lore…  
  
Monroe inhaled again. Under the rich forest smell of the wreath, another, more familiar scent lingered.


End file.
